


Scar

by Lyne_Krul



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyne_Krul/pseuds/Lyne_Krul
Summary: "Who will you choose?"





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [伤痕](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509275) by [LadyMoyuwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan)



Sunshine pierced through my window. Birds sang beautifully. Alarmed me to wake up from my deep slumber.  
I opened my eyes slowly. Moved my body slightly to stretching it. Finally, I can control my whole body.

I walked out of my room. There, I saw two white-haired men. The one in my kitchen, cooking something. And the other sat on the couch, watched TV. I approached the man in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Vergil."

He turned his gaze to me. "Good morning, sweetheart." He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. I leaned closer to him. Pecked on his lips.

I released my body from his arm. His expression turned a bit upset. "What are cooking?"

"Your breakfast." He answered coldly.

I hugged him."Thank you, Vergil."

He hugged me back, tightly."What is this?" He touched my neck. "Who gave you this?"

"Nothing. Just small accident."

He sighed. "Whatever. Eat your breakfast before it cold."

I smiled widely at him."Thank you again, Ver."

I brought my breakfast to the man who was still glued in front of my TV. I sat beside him.

"Having a fun time, huh?"

"Nero, are you jealous?" I asked teasingly.

"Why I must get jealous to that old man?"

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Nero. Whatever you say. But, there is proof that you're jealous." My breakfast started to enter my mouth.

"Why did you lie about your scar?" He asked curiously.

"Simple." I wiped my mouth. "I don't want you two fighting and destroying my house." 

"I will be-"

"As I thought. You lied to me."

I was surprised. "Vergil?!" He suddenly approached me and Nero.

"Nero, you hurt her, aren't you?" Really? He has Yamato in his hand?

"Vergil, this is not a big deal!" I tried to reduce his anger. His right hand placed on the holder of his Yamato. "It's my fault. I'm thrilled with Nero's devil hand."

That time, I was sure. He was so angry. "Why are you defending him?" Yup. Vergil was angry. His tone was the evidence.

"Because-"

Nero turned me to face him. Nero wrapped his arm around my waist. Pulled me closer. Move his lips to my neck. Right on the side where my scar was located."Because, she loves me, old man." Not really loud. Whispered almost. That made you shiver instantly.

Vergil chuckled. "Is that so?"

Vergil's hand traveled around my waist. On the top from Nero's hand. Pushed his body until his chest made contact with my back. Moved his face to approached the other side of my neck.

"Who will you choose, sweetheart? The Dark Slayer or The Devil Hunter?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please, leave kudos :)
> 
> updated (May,12 2019) for corrected the misspelling, grammar,etc.


End file.
